


Out of This World

by starimark



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Romance, alien roomate?, slow burn??, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starimark/pseuds/starimark
Summary: Jeno's world is turned upside down when an alien named Mark enters his life
Relationships: Jeno/Mark, markno - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Out of This World

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd ;-;  
> enjoy~

Fridays during college are almost like a breath of fresh air. Students usually spend the late evening with friends. Going out for a drink or two to celebrate the end of the school week. Maybe even seeing the pretty city lights that glow all sorts of wonderful colors as the streets fill up, leaving the stress of tomorrow behind. Or watching the ducks in the nearby pond swim without a care in the world. 

But Fridays were sometimes different for others. 

Lee Jeno blew on his bangs in a rather boredly manner. His eyes grew weary and he stifled a yawn while turning to the next page of his calculus textbook. His index finger moved in a rhythmic pace, creating a gentle tapping sound onto the wooden desk as the problems grew more in difficulty. He didn’t understand why his professor assigned so many problems. Finding the logarithms and graphing it didn’t seem as fun as his professor also pointed out. Maybe if he stared long enough, Jeno thought, it would go away. 

Chuckling a bit from his silly thought, Jeno pressed a hand to his cheek and leaned into it, slowly going through all the equations one by one. After a while, he finally completed his assignments for the night. Pushing his chair out and stretching, he sighed in content and adjusted his glasses. He reached for the dark blue cased iphone lying near his laptop in the corner of the desk. 

_ding._

3am the clock read from his phone, lighting up from a notifications from the animal social media account he had recently followed. He glanced at it and listened to the stillness of his room. It was more quieter than usual, well with the exceptions of the refrigerator and clock from the joined small kitchen and living room. But it was as quiet as his lonely dorm could be at least. 

Jeno ran a hand through his hair, exhausted from today. He gradually stood up from his spot and sluggishly made his way to his bed on the other side of the room. The quiet hums of the refrigerator in his kitchen echoed throughout his dorm. This was accompanied by the ticking of the clock that was placed next to the doorway of the front door.

_hummmmm._

_tick. tock. tick. tock._

It has only been a few months into his second year at college. It has been so far peaceful, stressful as any college would make one feel, but peaceful. Last year would repeat itself, a year only filled with assignments and work. 

  
His daily routine is simple; wake up, daily jog, shower, maybe eat, attend classes, study, go to his part time job at the bookstore, come home, study, eat, shower, study, sleep. Studying took up most of his time and while it may look like troublesome, Jeno didn't particulary hate or love it. That was just how it is. Yes, that was his life from now on until he graduates and goes off into the harsh adult world. 

Boring and dull to some, but for Lee Jeno, this was perfect. 

“yeah, ” Jeno laid in bed, his eyes growing heavier by the second. 

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

“perfect...” sleep then overtook him

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is going to be my first chaptered fic~~ not sure how many chps it might have....  
> updates are not going to be consistent,,,, so please bare with me :( but ill be posting more little fics in the meantime! again thank youuu!  
> -daze


End file.
